


You are not the best, or maybe yes

by Diana924



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: A little bit of plot, Dreams, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Regret, Season/Series 01, Unrequited Crush, Wet Dream, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “ Tesoro, finalmente abbiamo trovato qualcosa in cui non sei bravo” aveva sussurrato Maxxie a Tony mentre questi era tra le sue gambe e l’altro non aveva insistito, ma la verità era un’altra.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are not the best, or maybe yes

" Tesoro, finalmente abbiamo trovato qualcosa in cui non sei bravo” aveva sussurrato Maxxie a Tony mentre questi era tra le sue gambe e l’altro non aveva insistito, ma la verità era un’altra.

Tony poteva non essere abituato ad un corpo maschile ma Maxxie si era sentito morire quando questi aveva cercato le sue labbra. Quando l’altro lo aveva baciato per la prima volta si era sentito lo stomaco fare un sobbalzo ma poi il suo amor proprio aveva vinto, lui non era una cazzo di esperienza, un passatempo per riempiere l’assenza di emozioni nuove del castano, lui … lui avrebbe voluto che le cose fossero diverse.

Avrebbe voluto che Tony lo cercasse perché aveva finalmente scoperto cosa realmente provava per lui e non perché si annoiava, non si era portato dietro quella cotta per anni per poi cedere come una qualunque troietta da bar.

E poi .. quella sera, quando l’altro aveva cercato nuovamente le sue labbra dopo avergli sussurrato che non stava scherzando aveva ceduto. Aveva risposto al bacio godendo nel sentire le labbra di Tony unite alle sue, nel sentire la lingua dell’altro che lo esplorava curiosa.

Quando Tony aveva interrotto il bacio Maxxie era stato tentato di protestare ma poi aveva sentito le mani dell’altro trafficare con i suoi pantaloni e abbassarli. L’aria fredda della stanza aveva creato un contatto doloroso con il suo pene eretto, i baci dell’altro erano come il fuoco, sentirli sulla sua pelle era stato fantastico.

Maxxie ricordava bene come l’altro lo avesse baciato, ricordava bene come l’altro avesse tentato di andare anche oltre, nel momento in cui Tony si era staccato dal suo corpo maxi aveva riacquistato quella poca lucidità che non aveva ancora fatto le valigie e aveva deciso che era ora di finirla.

“Tesoro, finalmente abbiamo trovato qualcosa in cui non sei bravo “ aveva detto prima di andarsene, ma la verità era un’altra.

Maxxie avrebbe voluto sentire le mani di Tony su di sé, sentirlo mentre lo toccava, prima tocchi delicati e poi sempre più veloci, proprio come piaceva a lui. Tony si sarebbe divertito, Maxxie ne era sicuro, lo avrebbe preso in giro sfiorandolo, toccandolo appena e quando lui avrebbe provato a lamentarsi lo avrebbe preso in bocca. Anche lì si sarebbe divertito, non sarebbe stato Tony altrimenti.

Poteva quasi sentire la sua lingua che lo sfiorava, lo leccava, lasciava dei piccoli baci sulla punta, tutto finalizzato a portarlo all’esasperazione. E solo quando non ce l’avrebbe più fatto, solo allora Tony lo avrebbe preso completamente in bocca. Maxxie si immaginò la bocca di Tony, calda, accogliente, attorno al suo sesso mentre lo succhiava, quasi non si accorse di aver portato la sua mano all’interno dei pantaloni.

Tony lo avrebbe succhiato con furia, per dimostrargli di essere bravo anche in quello mentre lui avrebbe dovuto rattenere i gemiti a causa di Michelle che poteva svegliarsi da un momento all’altro, il solo pensiero dei rumori che avrebbe fatto l’altro fu sufficiente per sfiorare la sua erezione, era già duro pensò amaramente Maxxie, questo era l’effetto che gli faceva Tony.

Continuò ad accarezzarsi immaginando le labbra di Tony che lo lambivano, pensando al tepore di quella bocca e a come l’altro lo avrebbe avvicinato premendogli el mani su i fianchi, era sicuro che a Tony sarebbe piaciuto se gli avesse scopato la bocca ma Maxxie non se la sarebbe sentita, non a Tony. Avrebbe invece giocato con i capelli dell’altro, accarezzandoli, sfiorandoli, passandoci dolcemente le mani, giocandoci.

Non era certo di quanto sarebbero andati avanti ma di una cosa era sicuro pensò prima di accelerare i movimenti, per fortuna nessuno stava pensando a lui in quel momento, Tony avrebbe ingoiato, avrebbe ingoiato solamente per dimostrargli che poteva riuscirci, che poteva fare tutto quel che voleva, ma avrebbe ingoiato, il solo pensiero di venire nella bocca di Tony gli fu sufficiente.

“Tesoro, finalmente abbiamo trovato qualcosa in cui non sei bravo “ gli aveva detto quella sera in Russia, ma la verità era un’altra: maxi Oliver non voleva essere semplicemente l’esperienza omosessuale di Tony Stonhem, voleva essere di più ma allo stesso tempo era cosciente che l’altro non l’avrebbe mai visto in quella manier e quindi invece che avere il cuore a pezzi aveva preferito scappare.


End file.
